Lifes Ups and Downs
by Addicted2V
Summary: Part of My Series...A Zanessa Stroy. The next chapter in the Efrons lives. The triplets are now 5-years old and they Family battles the Ups and Downs or life. Zanessa and minor Jashley. Read Please! :
1. TRAILER

**TRAILER TO:**

**Lifes Ups and Downs**

_4 years ago Zanessa took the world by suprise when they announced that they where having triplets, 5 years later things haven't changed much except for the fact that they have 3 energetic 5 year-olds who are about to start Kindergarten. _

_Little do these two parents know what is in store for them,_

_"I don't want to go to School Mommy, people are mean." Connor cries as he wraps his arms around Vanessa._

_But there is always a first for everything,_

_RING. Vanessa picks up her phone, "Hello."_

_"Mrs. Efron, I need you to come into school, Kayleigh got into a fight on the playground"_

_And Sometimes Good-Byes can be harder then they look,_

_"Daddy don't leave!!"_

_Will this young family survive the reality that awaits them,_

_"Ness, things are bad, real bad."_

_And when something tragic strikes will they be able to pull through together,_

_"He can't die, Zac, I wouldn't be able to cope."_

_"Shh, baby, itt's all gonna be alright."_

_Follow the Efron Family as the battle Lifes ups and Downs Together._

_STARRING:  
_

_Zac Efron_

_Vanessa Efron_

_Kayleigh Efron_

_Connor Efron_

_Madison Efron_

_and_

_Chloe Efon_

**LIFES UPS AND DOWNS, COMING SOON!**


	2. Chapter 1: Crazy Thing Called Life

**Hey. Sorry for the long delay. I have been super busy with swimming and going on Vacation. So now I am finally updating and I hope you all like it!! Remember to Review!!**

**KYLIE**

**Brief Overview:**

**Kayleigh is 7 years old (almost 8) while Connor, Chloe and Madison are 5 years old.**

**Vanessa is 28 and Zac is 29 years old.  
**

**All 4 children attend a private school in Burbank, CA. **

**Vanessa has released 4 albums now and has done a few movies. **

**The Efron Family will start shooting a reality series in October, possibly.  
**

**Kayleigh has been in one movie along side her dad and is anxious to do another. **

**Connor is more reserved and quite but has different moods daily.**

**Madison is the loudest out of all four and is best friends with Ashley Tisdale's daughter who is 4 years old.**

**Chloe had some health problems when she was around 2 and ever since then she has been attached to Vanessa every second. She continues to show a strong willed personality and has Vanessa's singing ability. **

**Ashley and Jared moved in with Vanessa and Zac when Zanessa bought a huge house that has 9 bedrooms.**

**Ashley is 31 along with Jared. (AN: I don't know how old Jared is now...so)  
**

**Stella and her son, Christopher, live with Zanessa and family also. Stella finished out high school but has yet to start college. Stella is 20, while Christopher is 5 like the triplets.**

**Vanessa and Zac are happily in love and are talking about the possibility of adopting a child or having another of their own.  
**

3 days before the triplets start Kindergarten...

Vanessa is out shopping with Kayleigh and Chloe while Zac is busy working out with Jared and Connor and Madison where at home with Ashley. As Vanessa pays for the kids backpacks paparazzi begin to flood the front of the store outside.

"Mommy, why do those people always follow us?" Chloe asked as she clung tightly to her Mother's hand.

"That's just their job honey. Why?" Vanessa sweetly replied.

"Because I don't like them. They are always so close to us."

Vanessa rubbed Chloe's head, "Shh baby, it's all alright."

"Daddy says that we should just ignore them because the only reason that they are taking pictures of us is because they have no life." Kayleigh proudly stated.

Vanessa laughed as she held out her other hand for to grasp. The trio made their way through the paparazzi and finally reached the car. The girls got them selves situated and then they headed off to get some lunch at one of their favorite restaurants of all times, Paty's. Once they where all done eating they made their way home.

When they got home Vanessa was greeted by her other two children, her god-daughter and her best friend, Ashley.

"Mommy, guess what I did!!" Madison exclaimed just as Vanessa entered the family room.

Vanessa acted like she was thinking hard about what Madison had said and then asked, "What did you do Mads?"

"I learned how to tie my shoes!!" Vanessa clapped her hands and the picked Madison up and swung her around, "Oh sweetie I am so proud of you!" Maidson's face lite up with joy and Vanessa placed her down.

Kayleigh was becoming jealous of all the attention that Madison was receiving so she piped up, "Well I learned how to tie my shoes when I was 4, I beat you."

Vanessa eyed Ashley, who also knew that Kayleigh had never fully adjusted to having to share Mommy and Daddy's attention with 3 siblings. "Kay, don't start."

Kayleigh whined and then stomped her foot and said, "But it's not fair, you and Daddy never asked me if I wanted 3 brothers and sisters. Can we just give them back because I hate them!"

Vanessa sighed, "Sweetie will you go up to your room and Mommy will be up in a few minutes to talk to you." Reluctantly Kayleigh obeyed and marched up the stairs to her room.

Ashley looked at Vanessa and said, "Go on, I'll watch them. Go talk to you troubled child." Vanessa laughed as she left to go and have a talk with Kayleigh.

(Vanessa's POV)

I could not believe how jealous Kayliegh still gets. Zac and I try our hardest to give her extra love and attention because she was the oldest and feels left out a lot, but for her to say that she hates her brother and sisters was a little much.

I walked down the hallway and came to Kayleigh's door. I knocked once and then made my way inside her room. Kayleigh was curled up in a ball crying softly into her pillow.

I sat down carefully on her bed and soothingly rubbed her back. "Baby Girl, please talk to Mommy and tell me what you are so upset about."

Kayleigh slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Mommy..." She quietly said as she reached out her arms to hug me. I hugged her so hard as tears slid down my eyes. Neither of us said a word for at least 10 minutes, then finally Kay spoke up.

"Mommy, why did you have to have more babies?"

I looked at her dark chocolate eyes and said, "Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy wanted another baby and instead of one baby god gave us three babies."

"I wished he only gave you one baby." Kayleigh mumbled.

I placed Kayleigh on my lap and added, "But if god had only given us one baby then you wouldn't have two of the three siblings you have."

"I don't care." Kayleigh harshly said.

I was getting mad at her now, "Kayleigh Anne, you take that back right now."

"NO!" Kayleigh yelled.

I got up and walked to the door, "Fine, then until you are ready to apologize you can stay in you room and miss out on going in the pool today."

"NO!" Kayleigh whined as I shut the door and walked downstairs.

I walked down the stairs that led into our kitchen to find my other three kids playing contently on our swing set in the backyard. Like always Madison was in the tree house playing with Annabell. (Annabell is Ashley and Jared's daughter.) Ashley was sitting on the patio with Jared and Zac who had just returned from the Gym.

I opened the French doors and walked outside onto teh patio that overlooked our 5 acres of land that housed a pool, a pool house, numerous play houses and a Tennis Court. All three of the adults turned around once they heard the doors open.

"How did it go?" Ashley asked.

I sighed as I plopped down onto a lounge chair, "Not so good."

Zac and Jared stood their very puzzled, "How did what go?" Zac asked.

"Your devil-child was going on about how she didn't want to triplets to be here and how she wanted you and V to give them back." Ashley said as I struggled to hold back tears.

"What did you say to her Ness?" Zac asked me.

"Well, after she told me that she was mad that we had the triplets I told her that god only gives three babies to special people and if he only gave us one then 2 of her siblings would not be here."

"How did she take that one?" Jared asked.

I began to let the tears roll, "She said that she didn't care, all she wants is to have 1 brother or sister. How could she say something like that?"

Ashley reached her hand out to hold mine, "I'm sure she didn't mean it Nessa."

Zac took everyone out of this mood and came up with a brilliant idea, "How about we forget about this for now and invite some people over to grill. We can invite Momo, Corbin, Lucus, Miles and some other people."

We all nodded is agreement and Ashley started to call everybody. Zac then came over to me and talked.

"Hey babe, why don't I take Kayleigh with me to the store to get some things?" I nodded as I thought that it would be a good idea for Kay to have some one on one time with Zac.

After Zac and Kayleigh left for the supermarket I decided that I would let the other kids go in the pool. We all got our bathing suits on, including Ashley and Jared.

"Mommy watch me!" Connor yelled as he jumped off the diving board an floated to the side of the pool. I was debating whether or not I should get in the pool or not. I could go in for a little bit and be fine but if I stayed in too long I might break out a little in a rash. I decided to enjoy the moments with my kids and hopped in the pool.

"Mommy, will you play sharks and Minos with me?" Madison asked.

"Sure baby, ask Chloe, Annabell and Connor if they want to play too."

"Okay." Madison replied as she floated off to ask the kids. After a little while in the pool we all decided to get out and dry off.

"So are you guys excited about school?" Jared asked the triplets.

A chorus of yeahs where heard as they all ran off to play some more.

"Mommy, Mommy..." Kayleigh yelled as she ran through the back gate onto the patio with bags in her hands.

"I got to pick out a bunch of ice cream and desserts!!" Kayleigh yelped as she held the bags high.

"I hope you got cookies and cream." I was a sucker for a good helping of cookies and cream ice cream.

"Yes we did. "Zac said as he walked around the corner.

"Good." I contently replied.

An hour later we were all surrounded by friends and family, laughing and eating wonderful food prepared by Chef Zac and Chef Jared.

"Mmmhhh, this burger is freakin' amazing dude!" Corbin exclaimed as we all gave him a look.

"What!? I like food." He said. we all laughed as we talked about our lives.

Corbin had gotten married to some girl that he met while he was filming a movie in Sweden. Her name was Heidi and they were expecting their second child in 3 months. Their first born just turned 3 and his name was Joel.

Momo has yet to get married but she just adopted a daughter whom she named Lanni Christine Coleman. Lanni is 2 years old and is from South Africa.

Lucus has not gotten married either and has no children at the moment, he is too focused on his career.

Miley has let go of her other side, Hannah Montana. She has moved onto other projects, like becoming the executive producer of Disney Channel.

We are really surrounded by amazing friends and I cannot wait until the kids start Kindergarten so they can begin their journey.

**Sappy ending, I know. Please review and the next chapter will be out quicker!! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Excuse me Mam?

**Hey people!! Here is the next chapter, finally! I have been busy with work and getting ready for vacation at the end of the week...I will try to update atleast one more time before I leave though!! **

**Enjoy this chapter and review!! 10 + REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!!**

**-Kylie-**

(Vanessa's POV)

I woke up the next morning to two muscular arms tightly wrapped around me. I loved it when Zac cuddled me as his teddy bear in bed. There was a lot of things to be done today around the house and to prepare for the Triplets first day of Kindergarten. I could already hear the kids running around downstairs and Stella yelling at them so I decided I better get up and give Stella a break. I wiggled my way out of Zac's tight grip and managed to not wake him up.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw a very tired looking Stella sitting at the breakfast Island sipping a cup of Coffee.

"Hey Stella"

"Your kids have way too much energy." She said to me without an emotion in her voice.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and said, "Most 5-year olds do have a lot of energy..." I looked over at Christopher, "...although your child is an exception. I have never met a 5-year old that sat on the couch all day and read books and watched TV."

"It makes him happy." Stella simply stated.

"Zac and I are going to a party tonight, should I get a babysitter for the kids or would you like to watch them? We'll pay you."

"I'll watch them. What party are you two going to now?!"

I laughed, "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. It's something that Zac got invited to."

"The glourious life of Zanessa ladies and gentlemen." Stella sarcastically said as she waved her hands in the air.

"If you want to go with Zac you can Stella, I'll stay home." I told my lil sister.

"Haha, your funny Ness. Why would I want to go someplace that was going to have cameras and get my picture taken with your husband?"

"Just a thought." I stated. Just then Chloe ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Mommy, protect me, the evil villans Madison and Annabell is going to get me and Superman Connor is lost."

I leaned down to pick her up and began to join in on there playtime, "Where should we go hide then Mistress Chloe?"

Stella laughed as Chloe stated, "I don't know Mommy, that's why I need your help."

I smiled, Chloe could be so innocent sometimes, "Then we should hide in the tree-fort, no one will find us there!" Chloe giggled and then we ran outside to the tree house.

(Zac's POV)

I rolled over in my bed to see and empty spot next to me. Then I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 11:30. Very slowly I got out of bed and then noticed that I was only in my boxers, oh yeah, last night. I got dressed and walked downstairs to find the kitchen smelling of Vanessa's famous grilled cheeses and Ashley's famous brownies, god how they spoiled the kids.

I kissed each of our kids on the forehead and then made my way to Vanessa who was hovered over the stove top making grilled cheese.

"What time have you been up since baby?" I asked whispered in V's ear.

She flipped the sandwiches over and turned to me and said, "Around 8. I can't believe you didn't hear the kids."

"Yeah Zac, how hard of a sleeper are you?" Ashley said as she helped V prepare the kids plates.

"Well, if someone hadn't kept moaning to me to do it just one more time last night then maybe I wouldn't have been so tired."

"Zac, too much information, although I did hear you guys last night." Stella said.

"You didn't." Vanessa said with a stern look on her face while she slapped Zac on the chest, "I told you to be quieter!"

"Kidding!" Stella said as a wide grin spread across her face.

"So what are you guys trying to do, have baby number 5?" Jared enthusiastically asked.

"Shut up Jared." Vanessa said as she handed each of the kids a plate with a grilled-cheese, some carrots and a brownie.

"Mommy, I don't want this." Annabell said as she poked her food.

"Sweets this is what we are having for lunch, if you don't want it then you'll have to wait until dinner." Ashley told Annabell. If one of mine or Nessa's kids didn't want what we were having to eat we would make them something else.

After all the kids were done eating they went outside to play. Ness, Jared, Ashley, myself and Stella were sitting the family room watching TV and talking, then the phone rang, Vanessa went to answer it.

VANESSA-_ Italics_

POLICE/HOSPITAL- **Bold**

_Hello._

**Hello, is there a Vanessa Efron around?**

_Yeah, this is her._

**I'm sorry Mrs.Efron but we have called to inform you that your father has had a stroke.**

_WHAT!? Is he ok? _

**He is stable but in order to release any more information you will need to come down to the Hospital right away.**

_Ok, I'll be right there._

Be right there? Who was Vanessa talking to, then I saw the tears start to form in her eyes, this couldn't be good.

"Nessa, what's the matter?" I asked her as she ran upstairs to our room. I followed after her.

I walked into our master bedroom to find Vanessa in hesterics while trying to get dressed, "Baby, please tell me what's going on."

She stopped for a mere second and quickly told me what was the matter, "My dad...he, he had a stroke." My heart sank, I knew how close Vanessa had become to her dad since the triplets were born and how hard this had to be on her.

"Are we going to the hopsital then, should the kids come."

"No, just you and I. You can leave after a little while so you can go to your show thing."

"Babe, I'm gonna stay with you, it's all going to be alright."

"God Zac, I hope your right." Vanessa said to me as we walked hand in hand downstairs and told everybody the news. quickly after telling everyone we left for the hospital. Vanessa insisted on driving but I knew that she was in no state of mind to be driving so I told her I would.

We got to hopsital quickly as I sped the whole way. There were already a sea of paparazzi outside the hospital and I had no clue how they already figured out that was where we were going. Vanessa was on the verge of tears and I gave her a comforting smile as we exited the car.

The front desk had no line so Vanessa went right up to the women and asked her, "Hi, I am looking for Greg Hudgens." (An:I think that's his name...)

Without looking up the lady said, "I'm sorry miss, information can only be given to family."

Vanessa bit her lip, "I am family."

"Miss I'm well aware of who you are and your last name is not Hudgens."

"Look ladie, my dad is in there possibly dieing. Have you ever heard of getting married and changing your last name...opps, you wouldn't know because given by your looks you've never had a husband." Wow, I have never seen Vanessa talk to someone like that.

The ladie looked up and said, "Just because your a famous little bitch does not mean that you can walk into my lobby and be an ass."

I had had enough now, "Yo, nobody calls my wife a bitch or an ass. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go in the emergency rooom to find her father."

With that whole ordeal over with now Vanessa and I walked in the emergency room to another desk with a receptionest at it.

"Hi, I'm looking for Greg Hudgens." Vanessa said again.

"Ok, he is in room A123 on the 2nd floor. The elevators are right aroudn that corner." she said pointed to her right.

"Thank you." I told her and Vanessa ran to the elevator.

Once we were in the elevator Vanessa broke down again, "He can't die, Zac, I won't be able to cope."

I pulled her into my chest, "Shh baby, it's all gonna be alright."

**WILL VANESSA'S DAD BE ALRIGHT?? THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER YOU'LL FIND OUT!! 10 + REVIEWS!! **

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Aww Baby

**Hello everyone. Long time, no update...I completely understand if you all l are getting frustrated. I was just away for a week and now I am home. Just cause you had to wait this chapter is over 2,100 words...yeah!! LOL.**

**Just because I made you guys wait extra long, this chapter will be extra long... : )**

**Love you guys and please REVIEW!!**

**-Kylie-**

**I would really appreciate it if you reviewed!! Just so I know what you guys think, so I know where to go from here!!**

_Previously on LIFE'S UPS AND DOWNS_

__

"Hi, I'm looking for Greg Hudgens." Vanessa said again.

"Ok, he is in room A123 on the 2nd floor. The elevators are right around that corner." she said pointed to her right.

"Thank you." I told her and Vanessa ran to the elevator.

Once we were in the elevator Vanessa broke down again, "He can't die, Zac, I won't be able to cope."

I pulled her into my chest, "Shh baby, it's all gonna be alright."

(Zac's POV)

I was hoping that everything would be alright, but honestly I had no clue how things would turn out. Vanessa and I made our way to the 2nd floor and where currently walking to her dads room, A123 I believe. Gradually we reached Greg's room and I could tell that Vanessa was just as nervous as I was. Not having a good relationship with her Mom, I knew that Vanessa would not be able to cope if her dad died.

Everyone was keeping their hopes up so I had to do the same, but in reality I did not have a good felling about this situation.

Vanessa turned around and looked at me with her chocolate-brown eyes and gently whispered, "Zac, I can't do this baby. I don't want to see him like this."

I placed her hands on mine and looked at her intensely for a moment, "Sweetie, I know this is really hard, but you have to be strong for your dad's sake, all he needs right now is your encouragement and love."

Vanessa sniffled and said, "Yeah, your right. I wanna go see him."

"Whenever you want baby."

I let Vanessa go ahead of me, slowly she made her way into the room. Her dad was lying on the bed hooked up to a million different machines, one of which I soon realised was Life Support, luckily Vanessa had not noticed yet. Shortly after we sat down in a chair by his bed one of the doctors came in.

"I presume that you are Vanessa." The doctor said sticking out his hand to shake Vanessa's.

"Yeah, and this is my husband, Zac." Vanessa said motioning towards me.

"Nice to meet you Zac." The doctor said to me.

I thought that was awkward but I returned the gesture, "Same here sir."

"So I assume that you two know your father's condition then Vanessa." The doctor asked.

"Actually I was only told briefly that he had had a stroke, other then that I don't know any of the other details."

"Well I think that both of you should sit down to hear the rest of his condition."

Vanessa and I sat down quietly and the doctor began, "Your father was rushed to us after having a stroke. His brain had a severe lack of oxygen due to a clot in one of his blood vessels, leading to a stroke. Right now his condition is stable but very major. There is only a 3.2 chance that he will make a full recovery and unfortunately only a 5 chance right now that he will live. We are trying our best right now to further evaluate the damage caused to his brain, but I am almost 100 positive that there is not a strong chance of survival. I am not a doctor to normally deliver such grim news and I know that is not what you wanted to hear."

Vanessa was crying but she managed to ask a mere question, "Is there anything we can do to increase his chance of survival?"

The doctor's expression turned to more sorrow as he replied, "I'm sorry but since he is already on life support there is not much anyone can do. Right now it is up to your father and God. If he continues to not make a change in his stability then you and your family can make the decision to take him off life support."

"Tttt...aakke, him off life support?" Vanessa stuttered.

"In this case that would be an option."

"Are there any other options?" Vanessa meekly asked.

"Not really, you could just watch him suffer and slowly wither away. Right now his heart is not beating by itself so the machiene is doing all the work for him."

V was losing it so I ended the conversation, "Thank you doctor." With that the doctor left leaving Vanessa in tears staring at her father. She walked up to him and started talking to him.

"Hi Daddy." She was like a little kid, "I know you might not be able to hear me, but I just want you to know that I'm not ready for you to leave me yet. I need you hear, Stell needs you, and my kids need you. Please fight, if you don't want to fight for yourself, at least try and fight for me. I'm not really to lose you, I never will be, but it's too early. I love you so much and I need you right now. My kids are starting Kindergarten and I need you here to hold my hand, be by my side. I always remember the stories you used to tell me about when I was little and used to cuddle with you, well I want to cuddle with you right now. I need you to wake up, or at least more your finger or flutter your eyes, just to let me know your in there somewhere."

I think that was one of the most powerful 'speeces' that I had herd Vanessa say to someone, other then the speech she made at the High School Musical 10 Year Reunion nearly 2 years ago.

_Vanessa and I where sitting at a table with our friends that shared the special experience of High School Musical with us. Surrounded by Ashley, Momo, Corbin, Lucas, Kenny, Kaycee, Jared, and so many more. We where all eating dinner while watching High School Musical and then someone paused it, it was V._

_"Hey guys." She said cheerfully through the mic._

_A Chorus of Hellos, Hi and Holas where heard._

_"I just wanted to make a little speech about how much High School Musical meant to me..." Vanessa ran down and grabbed Ashley and pulled her on stage with her, "Oh and so does Ashley."_

_The girls giggled, just like when they where younger._

_"Ok well I just wanted to say how much my life was changed by High School Musical. I met the most amazing husband ever, became a best friend with Ashley and formed friendships that will last a lifetime. I had no clue that when I stepped into that Audition room my life would forever be changed. If HSM had not happened I wouldn't have my 4 beautiful children, I wouldn't have launched my career in such a way that HSM did, or met Kenny. Kenny is a special person that I hold so dear to my heart, he is like my dad..."_

_"And mine. Nessa and I have formed something special with each other and all of you. No one expected this to happen and I was one of them. We've all been through so much together, from Nessa telling us that she was pregnant during HSM3, to traveling the world together. Sticking through thick and thing has been what it's all about..."_

_"I consider each on of you my family members and like Ashley said I would have never been able to battle the paparazzi without you guys by my side. Thank you from the bottom of Mine and Ashley's hearts for being there when we needed you most and even when we didn't need you. I look forward to High School Musical's 20th Reunion!"_

_There was not a dry tear in the house._

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Nessa's waist, "Come on Baby, it's getting late. We'll come back tomorrow."

She didn't say a word, and she didn't have to, I knew she was hurting inside.

When we got home all the kids where soundly in bed oblivious to the turmoil their Mother had encountered. Stella, Ashley and Jared all waited up and where in the family room when we walked in.

Ashley ran up to hug Ness and Stella broke down in tears, and Vanessa hadn't even said a word. V held Ashley's hand tight as we sat down on the couch to tell them the situation.

"How is he V, is he gonna die?" Stella asked.

"I don't know." Vanessa whispered.

"He had a stroke and only has a 5 chance of surviving right now, and he is on life support." I simply put it so Vanessa wouldn't have to suffer.

"Thanks babe." Vanessa said.

"Oh Ness, I'm so sorry." Ashley said as she embraced V in a hug as Vanessa just cried into her shoulder.

Vanessa stood up, "It's been a long night guys, I'm gonna go upstairs. Thanks for watching the kids."

"Anytime girlly." Ashley replied.

Once Vanessa and I where up in our bedroom Vanessa was almost silent.

"Baby, will you please talk to me, tell me what your thinking." I said thoughtfully.

" Zaccy, I could talk about it right now, but I just need to sleep and get my mind off it for a few hours. I know you care babe, but I really just need to think right now."

I respected her privacy but I wish she would tell me what was going through her head, "Ok V."

She got dressed into her PJ's and made her way down the hallway to each one of the kids bedrooms. she kissed each one of them on the heads and tucked them in. When she was in Connor's Room, he woke up.

"Mommy, are you crying." He asked.

Vanessa quickly wiped away her tears, "I was just looking at you and you made me so happy baby."

"why Mommy?"

"Because your so cute." Vanessa said as she rubbed Connor's head.

"I'm not but Mommy, I'm a boy."

I laughed as Vanessa said, "Alright, you got me, your handsome. Now get to sleep!" Connor rolled over and shut his eyes as I enveloped Vanessa into a hug.

We got cozy in bed and Vanessa slid over to be close to me. I could feel her breathing heavily and I rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

"It's so hard Zac, I'm falling apart." Vanessa said.

"Shh baby, it's alright, I'm here."

Just then a small figure appeared in our doorway, I couldn't make out who it was but V could.

"Chlo, sweetie what's the matter?" Vanessa asked as Chloe came closer to the bed.

Vanessa patted and open spot on the bed and motioned for Chloe to hop up.

"Mommy..." She whispered.

"What Angel?" Vanessa replied.

"Is Grandpa sick?"

"And what would make you think that?" Vanessa asked, I knew she didn't want the kids to know yet.

"I saw you and Aunt Stella crying when you came home. I know you didn't go to a party because you was in sweatpants."

"Aww, baby girl. Grandpa is sick."

"Is he gonna be ok?" Chloe innocently asked.

"I don't know honey. Now let's get some sleep and we can talk about it tomorrow."

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you Chloe."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you princess."

Vanessa normally liked the kids to sleep in their own beds but she let the stay on special ocassions, and although this wasn't exactly special, I knew Vanessa just wanted her little girl close to her.

**THANKS FOR READING!! Plase review, they mean so much to me!! And be sure to check out my One-Shot about Zanessa and the Turks and Caicos Vacation!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: Too Much

Hey!! Thanks for all the reviews!! I have not been too busy so I decided to update for you all today, hope you enjoy!! And remember people REVIEW!!

-Kylie-

P.S. Stella is on vacation with her 'friend', they brought Chris with them...FYI this is my longest chapter ever!! 2,800 words!! Yeah!!

_Previously On Lifes Ups And Downs:_

"_Mommy..." She whispered._

_"What Angel?" Vanessa replied._

_"Is Grandpa sick?"_

_"And what would make you think that?" Vanessa asked, I knew she didn't want the kids to know yet._

_"I saw you and Aunt Stella crying when you came home. I know you didn't go to a party because you was in sweatpants."_

_"Aww, baby girl. Grandpa is sick."_

_"Is he gonna be ok?" Chloe innocently asked._

_"I don't know honey. Now let's get some sleep and we can talk about it tomorrow."_

_"I love you Mommy."_

_"I love you Chloe."_

_"I love you Daddy."_

_"I love you princess."_

_Vanessa normally liked the kids to sleep in their own beds but she let the stay on special ocassions, and although this wasn't exactly special, I knew Vanessa just wanted her little girl close to her._

(Vanessa's POV)

The next day was indeed one of the craziest days I had experienced in a long time. I was running around like a mad women trying to get everything that the kids needed for Kindergarten. I guess it was good that I was so busy because then it wouldn't give me much time to think about my dad. At the moment I was at Target (A/N: I don't own Target..but I wish I did!!) with Ashley, Jared, Annabell, the triplets, Zac and Kayleigh. I was beginning to feel a wave of stress come over me as we made our way down the school supplies isle.

"Mommy, I want this!!" Kayleigh shouted as she waved a sparkly folder with a big K on it around, I nodded as she threw it in the shopping cart. Zac had wakled over to the backpacks to help the triplets pick out some, since they decided that they didn't like the ones that I had picked out 2 days earlier.

"Mommy, Look what Daddy said I could get." Chloe said in delight as she held up a pink backpack with flowers and hearts all over it.

"That's pretty sweetie, now put in the cart." Chloe did as I asked as Connor and Madison showed me what backpacks they got.

After an hour in the store everyone had had enough so we decided to go grab some lunch. We piled all of our bags in the car and drove to the kids favorite restaurant called _Jake's. _

Upon arriving at the restaurant we were immediately stormed by the paparazzi, Ashley, Annabell and Madison quickly hurried inside but Zac, Jared, Kay, Connor, Chloe and myself were surrounded by at least 20 cameras.

"Mommy, I'm scarred." Connor whined as he grasped my hand.

"It's ok buddy, they won't hurt you." I said reassuringly.

Making our way inside took longer then I thought it would but once we were inside the kids all forgot about it and enjoyed lunch.

"Daddy, can I get a gwilled cheese?" Madison asked Zac.

"You can get whatever you want angel." Zac replied as he glanced at his menu.

I could tell that something was up with Zac, but I didn't know exactly what was the matter. He had been taking his phone out of his pocket every 5 minutes and he barely had talked to me all day. I tried to enjoy lunch with my kids but deep inside of me I felt that something was wrong with him, or with us.

"Honey what do you want for lunch?' Ashley asked Annabell. I wanted to lighten the mood a little bit, so I answered Ashley before Annabell could.

"It was so nice of you to Ask me Ashley. I think I'm gonna get a salad or something." Ahsley began laughing and just looked at me.

"Funny Ness. I was actually asking my daughter what she wanted to eat." Ashley relpied exagerating on the daughter.

"Fine, be a party pooper." I grumpily said as I crossed my arms and looked down.

"Mommy, you made Auntie Nessa sad." Annabell said as she wrapped her arms around be and rubbed my head with her tiny hand.

"Yeah, you made me sad." I said without looking up. By this time Jared was laughing but I didn't hear Zac laughing at all.

"It's ok Mommy, I luve you!" Connor told me as he came over and hugged me too.

"Uncle Jared, it's not nice to laugh at my Mommy, she's sad!!" Chloe screamed as she went over and playfully hit Jared on the shoulder.

"Chloe Amber, we do not hit!!" Zac yelled at Chloe as he lifted her off of the ground and placed her in her chair.

"Oww..." Chloe screeched as she began crying.

"Dude, lighten up, she was just kidding around." Jared seriously stated.

"Last time I checked, hitting wasn't considered fooling around..." Zac said as he stood up, and grabbed his coat, "...I'm going home, I'll see you guys later."

I looked up, I couldn't believe Zac was making such a big deal over this, something was up. I didn't bother stopping him, becasue I didn't want to cause a scene in public were stories could be made up.

Everyone continued having a good time and after lunch we all decided it was time to go home. The whole ride home Connor kept asking, "Where's daddy Mommy?" I kept telling him over and over that he went home. When we finally got home all the kids ran to the backyard with Jared to play on the swing set and run around.

Ashley and I stood outside and talked.

"What's up with Zac V?" Ashley concernedly asked me.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out in tears, "I don't know Ash, I'm afraid to go talk to him now, what if...what if he's mad at me?"

Ashley pulled me into a hug, "I don't know why he would be Ness, just go talk to him, see what's on his mind."

Hand in Hand we both walked inside. Ashley walked out back but I walked upstairs to my bedroom to see if Zac was there.

There he was, sitting on one corner of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Hey." I whispered. Normally I would have greeted him with, Hey Babe or Baby but I didn't know what was up, so I decided to keep it casual.

He slowly turned around, nothing came out of his mouth, he was angry about something.

I walked over to the bed and paced back and forth in front of him, "Can you talk to me?"

Yet again, he said nothing. Now I was getting angry, why was he doing this?! I couldn't think of a single thing I had done wrong recently. The thing that made me so mad was that he was so supportive last night and now he is giving me the silent treatment.

"Zac, some thing's wrong and to tell you the truth I have no clue what it is, or what your angry about. So if you could let me know, that would be great!" I said in a semi-raised voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Was all he said.

"Tell you what!?" I asked as I threw my arms up in the air.

"God damit Vanessa, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" He yelled at me as he got up.

I inched away from him, "I was going to tell you, but I was scarred." I had found out nearly a month ago that I was pregnent and the only person I had told was Ashley, and as a best friend she is sworn to a secret.

Zac was still fuming, "Scarred Vanessa?! I'm your husband for god's sake, we are supposed to tell each other everything!! I'm not supposed to find out that your pregnant when your already almost 3 months along!!"

I began to cry but Zac didn't seem to care much, "Zac, believe me I wanted to tell you so badly but I was terified of you leaving me. We hadn't talked about another kid until just a few days ago, and I wasn't sure what to do."

Zac took a bag out of the closet and started throwing clothes into it, "Well maybe Vanessa, I'll just leave you."

Was he really serious, this is how he handles this, "Zac, please!!"

"VANESSA, PLEASE!!" he mocked me as he stormed downstairs. I was shedding a million tears per minute and I was even more scarred now.

Zac went to the front door and started to pull it open when Kayleigh came running down the stairs, "Daddy, don't leave!!" She shouted as she ran up to Zac. Zac looked at her and then said, "I have to." With that he left, he just left.

I was in hysterics as Ashley came to rescue me while Jared ushered the kids back outside.

"How did he find out Ash?" I sobbed.

"I don't know Nessa, I can tell you one thing though."

"What?" I whimpered.

"Your so called husband is being a complete asshole and is going to regret this all in a few days."

"I don't know what to do Ashley, what am I supposed to tell the kids?"

"We'll figure something out Ness, for now just put on a brave face." Ashley helped me up.

2 WEEKS LATER

(Vanessa's POV)

No one had heard anything from Zac the entire 2 weeks. The kids were adjusting to being back at school and I was adjusting to having a quiet house most of the day and also an empty bed at night. I was also getting used to the fact that my dad might never wake up from his coma, he might always be like that.

I had just gotten all 4 kids on the bus and Ashley, Stella and I were planning on having a girls day while Jared watched Christopher and Annabell.

At around 10:00 the doorbell rang, Stella went to go answer it while Ashley and I watched T.V. All over the news and tabloids there was different stories of why Zac left or what was going on between the two of us and our family. My favorite one had to be this one from the National Inquirer (A/N: don't own!!) :

_Zanessa Split_

_Formerly married couple Zac and Vanessa have called it quits after Zac learned that Vanessa had been cheating on him with her Best Friend, Ashley Tisdale's, husband. Vanessa apparently told Zac that she wanted to keep the kids and that she wanted him out of the house, forever. Insiders say that Vanessa kicked Zac out and told him never to come near their kids again and that she would make sure that Jared would beat him up if he ever came back. Sorry to all Zanessa fans who had hoped they'd last forever, we guess that Jared had other plans. I wonder how BFF Ashley feels about all this?!_

Reading it again and again Ashley and I would continue to crack up, we always knew how to lighten the mood. Stella yelled that the door was for me so I got up to go see who it was, probably some delivery guy.

The person that I least expected to be there was there, Zac.

He walked up to he and tried to hug me but I pushed him away. "What was that for?" He asked unaware of how mad I still was at him.

"What do you think?!" I sarcastically said.

"V, I'm sorry. I was stupid and I over reacted."

I was getting angry now, "Over reacted Zac?! And first of all my name is not V, it's Vanessa. You way beyond over reacted."

"Just let me explain please." He pleaded.

"Zac, you missed our kids first day of Kindergarten because you over reacted, you missed my first ultrasound because you over reacted, you missed the babies first kick because you over reacted. And right now me talking to you, it's killing me, because I've been trying to forgive you over these last two weeks but it's so hard, it's so hard Zac. It's hard to watch the man that you thought you loved and trusted so much just walk out on his family, all because I took a little longer telling you about the baby then I did with the last two pregnancies. It's so fucking hard Zac!!" I finished and broke down. My heart was racing so fast and I didn't even want to look at Zac.

"Please Vanessa, I'm so sorry. I wish that I could change what I did but I can't, so we have to start somewhere. Can we just talk?" He pleaded, god he was such a good convincer.

Reluctantly I agreed to let him talk to me, but Ashley and stella had to also be in the room. We made our way to the family room. I sat on one couch with Ashley and Stella and Zac sat on the one opposite to us.

"You wanted to talk." I mumbled.

"Vanessa, please, don't do this." He begged.

"Do what Zac?" I shouted.

"Shut me out." He replied.

" I'm not trying to shut you out Zac, you made it this way. As I remember your the one that walked out and then just decided to show up here 2 weeks later."

" It's my house too, you know." He easily stated as he relaxed on the couch.

I had tears in my eyes, "I know it's your house, believe me I know. I just don't get why you think that every things alright now that you came home."

"Vanessa, everything won't be alright right away, but if you let me back in then we can work things out."

"Give us one good reason that we should let Vanessa get close to you again Zachary." Ashley asked Zac seriously.

"Because I love her, and I realised that I was such a jerk and I wish so badly that I could change everything I did, everything I said to hurt you. I'm so sorry..." Zac started crying, I had never seen him cry like that before. In a way I felt bad but right now I should still be mad at him, shouldn't I?

I can't stand to see people cry and if Zac was crying he must really be sorry, I stood up and walked over to him.

"Baby, I don't want you to cry. I just want to know that this will NEVER happen again and that you'll always be here for us, no matter what."

"Nessa, please find a way to forgive me. I never meant to hurt you, it's just everything happened so fast and I was scarred for you and the baby."

"Why would you be scarred?" I whispered.

"I don't know, I just want the best for you and I want you to be here and not in the hospital."

"In the hospital?" I questioned.

"I was worried about you getting sick again or having the baby early. I was scarred out of my mind that if something happeded I'd have to raise 4, maybe 5 kids on my own. I ran away from my fears, and I'm so sorry."

"Enough apoligizing Zachary. Now I'm going to still go out with Ashley and Stella and when I return home I expect you to be here!!" I said seriously.

"I'm never leaving you again Nessa, you don't have to worry."

Stella, Ashley and I all grabbed our purses and walked out to Ashley's car to go and have our girls day. I was still angry with Zac, but I guess that true love never dies, even when your fighting.

**Llamo ending, I know!! Haha... PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!! Hoped you liked it, hey why don't you let me know?! Review!!**


	6. Chapter 5: No Way

**Hey Everybody!! **

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for so long!! I have been really busy and have started a new story called HSM3:Behind Closed Doors. If you haven't already checked it out, be sure to!!**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**KYLIE**

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

I was enjoying my time out alone with Ashley and Stella, but I could not get Zac off of my mind. Had I let him in too quickly? Should I have not given into him so easily?

"Nessa," Ashley said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Snap out of it girly."

"What?" I asked.

"Zac's what." Stella said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I let him in too quickly guys." I whispered struggling to hold back tears.

"Exactly Ness. He was just away from you and your family for 14 days and then he comes back and gives you this whole sob story and you fall for it." Ashley said in a very serious tone.

"I know. I know." I solemnly said.

"V, you have to have a real conversation with him and tell him flat out that your heart was broken when he left and that it still is. You cannot heal that fast, especially with your pregnancy hormones." Stella informed me.

I put my hands up, "Ok Guys! I get it, I am a sob for a sad story and I thought that he meant what he was really saying. And for all I know he might have really meant it. I just need to talk to him." Just as I got done my rant my phone rang.

_Vanessa-Italics_

School-Regular**_  
_**

_Hello._

Hello Mrs. Efron

_May I ask who is calling?_

Sorry, this is Ms. Trigs, from your daughter Kayleigh's school.

_Is Kayleigh alright?!_

Actually, we are going to need you to come down to school, it seems as though Kayleigh got into a fight on the playground.

_Alright, I'll be right there._

With that I hung of my phone and let out a loud sigh followed by a grunt of frustration. Today was evidently not my day! I informed Ashley and Stella of what had happened and they said that they would go with me, but sit in the car. We all finished our manicures and pedicures very quickly and then made our way to Kayleigh's school.

Walking in the door of her school I realized that almost every teacher in the hallway and office where starring at me and whispering things. Pissing me off people!

I walked into the office," Hi, I'm Vanessa, Kyleigh's Mom."

The lady looked up and evil-glared me, "I know who you are." She said putting an emphasize on the you.

"Ok, Well could you tell me where Kayleigh is?" I said trying to not seem like a bitchy.

"Down the hall, make a right, second door on left. Ms. Trigs." I stomped off and followed her directions.

I turned the doorknob to see a tear-stained face, Kay's face. My heart melted because I hated to see her cry. She immediately ran up to me and embraced me a a very tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"Excuse me." Ms. Trigs said interrupting us.

"This is a serious issue Mrs. Efron, no time for bear-hugs."

Kayleigh took my hand and walked over with me to the principle's desk.

"You see Mrs. Efron, today Kayleigh got into a fight on the playground, with a teacher."

Kay interrupted her, "It's because they where talking about you and Daddy, it's not my fault, Mrs. Evens started it." Kayleigh huffed.

"Well what was the situation in your point of view Ms. Trigs?" I asked, trying to keep my cool about it.

"Your daughter lashed out in an act of violence and from what Mrs. Evens told me, she was just talking about what has been in the paper, and that included you."

"Nuh-Uh," Kayleigh whined, "She was saying that my Mommy and Daddy don't love each other and that they shouldn't have had more kids after Mommy had me, because the was too young."

I was utterly appalled, who in God's name would say something like that?!

"Well you see Mrs. Efron..."

"Forget it." I said standing you and taking Kay's hand.

Ms. Trigs followed after me, " So your just going to leave? Your not going to punish the child?"

I turned around, "Punish her for what?! Standing up for her family and trying to make sense of all of this? She's 7-years old for God's sake, she doesn't need to know if her parents are going through a troubling time!"

I walked over to the receptionist for the school, "Hi, I'd like to take my kids out of you school. Kayleigh, Connor, Madison and Chloe Efron."

After much disagreement the lady finally removed my kids from the school, now I had to find them another school. Connor, Madison and Chloe walked into the office with scarred looks on their faces, but became relaxed when they saw me.

"Mama, what are you doing here?" Connor asked running up to me.

"Why?" Madi asked.

I knelt down to their level, "Well, because this school is bad and Mommy and Daddy do not want you in a bad school."

Just like that they where satisfied and we walked out to the car. Stella and Ashley where going to be mighty surprised. After explaining the whole ordeal to them, they completely 100 percent agreed with my decision.

When we got home I told the kids to go and play, so that I could talk to Zac. He tried to come up and hug me, but I didn't let him. (An: This is a very heated convo)

"I thought we where cool V?" He asked confused.

"Oh, we are so far from cool." I said plopping down on the couch.

Zac looked at me and then stated, "What. You said that you forgave me."

"I never accepted your apology, and quite frankly I do not know when I will!"

"Vanessa, I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Sorry sometimes doesn't mean anything Zac! Today Kayleigh's school called me and told me that she got into a playground fight, with a teacher Zac, a freakin' teacher! And do you want to guess why?"

"What makes you think I know V? I haven't even seen my kids for 2 weeks!"

"Us Zac. She got in a fight over us and the stupid tabloids. They knew about you leaving and well the teachers where talking about it. She stood up for our mistakes Zac, our 7-year old daughter!"

"And this is all my fault?" Zac said , anger in his voice.

"Stop It!!" Kayleigh yelled running into the room.

I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes, had she heard the entire thing?

"Sweetie." I said, ushering her to come to me.

She did and then said, "Do you guys still love each other?" She looked at both of us with the most innocent eyes ever.

"Aww, baby. Daddy and Mommy will always love each other. It's just that sometimes, we don't always agree on things and it's hard."

Zac continued, "Kayleigh, don't you ever think for one second that Mommy and I don;t love you or your brother and sisters. No matter what is going on between us, it is never your fault and we will always love you."

Kayleigh smiled and then placed her hand on my stomach, "Mommy, are you having a baby?"

"How did you know angel?" I asked her sweetly.

"Because I heard Auntie Stella and Ashley talking about it."

" Are you happy Kay?" I asked her, hoping so badly for a good answer.

She nodded and then stated, "I want a brother."

"Why?" Zac asked sitting down on the couch. I scooted a little away from him, placing Kayleigh in the middle.

"Too many girls!" She said throwing her hand up.

I playfully slapped her booty and then told her, "Go get you brother and sisters and wash up for dinner." She did as she was told, but on the way out asked, "What are we having?"

"Pizza." I replied licking my lips.

She giggled, " Pizza Hut?"

"Sure!" I stated as she waltzed outside.

Zac attempted to get closer to me, but was once again shut down.

"Zac please." I said holding my hand up.

"Nessa, I just want to get close to you again."

I stood up, "It's gonna take a little while Zac."

He shook his head and then went outside to help the kids get ready for dinner, while I called Pizza Hut.

**Hope you liked it!! Please Review!! : )**

**Here is a preview of the next chapter:**

**(**Zac's POV)

Vanessa left a few hours ago to get the pizza and she still had not returned. She had taken Chloe with her. I tried calling her phone numerous times, but still no answer. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello. Is this Mr. Efron?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes." I replied scarred.

"I am sorry to inform you that your wife and daughter have been..."

**DUN DUN DUN!! The more reviews, the faster I update!!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: Shh, Baby, it's alright

**Hey People. **

**Hope you like this chapter!! I have been thinking a lot about this story lately and I have some good ideas! This chapter is very intense, so I hope that you like it!! **

**-Kylie-**

* * *

(Zac's POV)

Vanessa left a few hours ago to get the pizza and she still had not returned. She had taken Chloe with her. I tried calling her phone numerous times, but still no answer. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello. Is this Mr. Efron?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes." I replied scarred.

"I am sorry to inform you that your wife and daughter have been in a serious car accident." he said with sympathy.

My heart sunk, Not Vanessa and Chloe. My Girls. And the Baby, Oh my God, the baby.

"They are currently at Burbank Medical Center, once you get there you will receive more information." he said and then hung up.

And there I sat, in my kitchen, all alone. The kids where in the den with Ashley, Jared and Stella. I slowly got myself together and then walked into the other room.

"Ash, Stella, Jared, can I talk to you?" I asked them giving them a serious look. All three of them immediately stood up and pranced over to where I was standing. I motioned to them to follow me into the room.

Ashley could tell that something was wrong, "Zac, what happened?" She asked grabbing Jared's arm.

"Vanessa..." Was all I could manage to say.

I just starred into space, I kept thinking about my girls. Where they seriously hurt? What was going to happen to them??

"ZAC...what happened to Vanessa? Is Chloe alright?" Stella shouted to me tears already forming in her eyes.

"I don't know. They where in a really bad car accident," I took a deep breath,and walked over to the counter and grabbed my keys, "I need to get to the hospital."

Ashley grabbed my arm, "I'm going with you Zac, you need somebody there with you." She stopped and then rolled her eyes,"Even if I am still angry with you." I chuckled a little but very quickly came back to reality, "Ok, we have to go."

Ashley and I gathered some of Chloe's stuffed animals along with one of Vanessa's pillows and other homey items. Rushing to the car Stella ran out and stopped me, "Zac!" She hollered.

I turned around, "What?" I asked back.

Stella exhaled," Tell Vanessa I love her." I nodded and then Ashley asked me, "Is it that bad Zac?" I didn't answer, i didn't want to answer, I just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

20 Minutes later Ashley and I arrived at the hospital, grim looks on both of our faces, not really in the mood to face the paparazzi. As we struggled to get through the crowd of the somewhat twenty paparazzi that stood there, snapping away.

_Zac are Vanessa and Chloe okay?_

_Why did Vanessa leave with only Chloe?_

_Did Chloe Die?_

_Why is Ashley with you?_

We both kept our heads down and continued walking. How had they found out about this moments after I had?

I walked up to the receptionest in the lobby and asked for Vanessa and Chloe Efron's rooms. She looked up and realized who I was, "They are both on the 4th Floor, intensive care. Vanessa is in room 14 and Chloe is two doors down in 16." I thanked her quickly and then headed to their rooms.

Ashley stopped me before I entered V's room, "Zac, remember that Vanessa is not going to look like herself," She turned away, "Just remember how she looked before." I wasn't exactly sure what Ashley meant by that but I just continued to walk into V's room, with Ash behind me.

I could feel the tears start to come to the brims of my eyes as I saw Vanessa lying there, gashes all over her delicate face, her leg hanging in a sling at the edge of her bed, and her petite body hooked up to so many wires , I couldn't even count. I heard Ashley start to sob and then I lost it. It all came flowing out, the last few weeks of regret, my worries of losing her and Chloe, it all came out. I nearly collapsed on the ground, but Ashley was there to help me. She took my hand a squeezed it tight while trying to soothe me and calm me down.

Just then a young doctor dressed in a long white coat paired with a blue shirt and pants walked in the room, "Mr. Efron?" She politely asked me. I nodded.

She put out her hand, "I'm Giana Greens, I have been monitering your wife and daughter since they came in."

I shook her hand, as did Ashley. "Are they ok? What is their Status?" Ashley asked Giana.

The doctor looked over at Vanessa, "I just need Zac to tell me something, if he knows the answer, or maybe you do Ashley. Is Vanessa Pregnant?"

"Yeah, she is. Is the baby alright?" I replied, with high hopes.

"In trauma cases such as Vanessa's, our main goal is always to try and save the Mother first before we even think about the baby. We are doing everything in our general power to try and save both in your case. At this moment Vanessa has a multiple fractured right leg which we will be operating on within the next few days. She also has multiple lacerations on her face, which you can see. When she came to us she had a collapsed lung along with a severe cut on her left leg that we quickly stitched up. As soon as she wakes up we will do an ultrasound to see if the baby is ok, and then I'll talk to you two."

"Wow." Was all Ashley said. Then she walked over to her best friends bed and whispered something in her ear, which I was unable to hear.

"How's Chloe though? How's my baby girl?" I anxiously asked.

The doctor scrunched her face, "Chloe is doing a lot better then Vanessa. From what I know, Chloe was securely hooked into her car seat, which no doubt saved her life. Unlike Vanessa, Chloe is awake, she has been asking for you. I think more then anything she is just really scarred. She did have a cut on her left arm that we stitched up and a few other wounds that where cleaned up. She had a slight seat belt burn right underneath her neck, but it should go away in the next couple of days."

"I'll leave you guys alone for a while with Vanessa. Feel free to go over to Chloe's room anytime you want. "

"Thank you so much." I told her as she left.

Ashley patted me on the back, "I'll go check on Chloe and you can talk to Vanessa." I nodded as Ashl left me in a white room with my peaceful Vanessa.

I walked over to the edge of the bed, "V, I know that you probably cannot hear me, but hear it goes anyway..."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I regret every single thing that I did and if I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat. I would take it all back so fast. Nessa you have to know that I never meant to hurt you. My heart in literally breaking looking at you lying here. Please pull through baby, please."

Vanessa fluttered her eyes, "Zac.." she meekly whispered.

I smiled with releif, "Baby, your up."

"I'm sorry." She meekly stuttered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about V."

"I hurt Chloe, she's suffering because of me." She whispered tears in her eyes.

I stroked her head, "Nessa, it is not your fault. Chloe is fine compared to you. She just has a few cuts, she is mostly shooken up. Don't you think for one second that it is your fault, never."

"The baby." she cried.

I wiped away her tears with my thumb, "Ness, please don't worry about that right now. We'll sort that out later."

"Your up." Dr. Green said as she walked in the room with a clipboard in her hand.

"I see that you sent your friend over to sit with Chloe and talk. I was just in there and it seems that Chloe is doing much better now that she has a familiar face around her." I smiled knowing that Chloe was a little more comfortable now that Ashley was with her.

"Please tell me my baby is ok." Vanesa stuttered placing her hands on her stomach.

"From the tests that we have run on you when you came in Vanessa the baby seems to be doing fine, but nothing can be fully verified until we get a heart monitor on your stomach and do an ultrasound. If you like, we could do that now, or tomorrow after you leg surgery."

Vanessa's faced turned pale, I could tell she had no clue that she had to have surgery on her leg, "Now." She whispered wincing in the aspect of pain that awaited her over the next few days.

"Ok. I just need you to lift up your robe and we can begin." Vanessa lifted up her hospital gown as I noticed the numerous bruises and welts that whee all over her stomach, I gave her a weak smile, "Zac you can stay if you want or go and see your daughter."

"I'll stay." I replied, I knew that Chloe was in good hands.

The doctor took a strap and gently slid it underneath Vanessa's back. Vanessa inched back, obviously in pain. "I know that it hurts Vanessa, I just need you to bear with me." Giana told V. I went to grab Vanessa's hand and she took it with much delight.

"Alright. Now the gel is going to be cold Vanessa, but I am sure that you remember it from you previous pregnancies." Vanessa smiled a bit and nodded. Just then I heard a sound that I would remember for the rest of my life, my child's heartbeat filled the room.

"Nessa." I said as I saw her face light up for the first time that night.

After finding out that the little life inside of Vanessa was still there the doctor asked us a question that we hadn't really talked about, "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Vanessa giggled a little, "Yes."

"Congratulations, you're having a little boy." We both smiled from ear to ear and I knew for a second Vanessa forgot about the pain she was in and focused on our little boy.

Ashley soon appeared in the doorway, "Thank God your up Hudgens."

"Nice to see you too Ashley." Vanessa said.

"Your daughter is asking for you Zac." Ashley told me. I looked at Vanessa and she told me to go just by the look in her eyes.

I walked down the hallway and then came to Chloe's room which already had three or four baloons in it, obviously from Ashley.

"Hey Angel." I gentelly said as I walked over to her bed.

"Daddy." Chloe replied as her tiny arms reached out to me.

Carefully hugging her I asked her, "How are you sweetie?"

"Gwod."

"What's the matter baby?"

She looked at me helplessly, "Is Mommy Ok Daddy?"

"She'll get better sweetheart. But she is so happy that you are ok."

"It was scarry Daddy." Chloe told me, with fear in her eyes.

"I know baby girl, I know." I said as I enveloped her in a hug.

She began to cry, my 5-year old baby girl began to cry. Not out of anger or fear, out of complete and utter sympathy and kindness. I let her cry as I gently soothed her, "It's alright Chloe, it's alright. Shh, Daddy's here, and he's never gonna leave again."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! I know that in the beginning it sort of seemed like Ashley and Zac where clingly but that's how I think best friends would be in a situation like this. **

**I am happy with this chapter and I hope you guys liked it too! Thanks for waiting and reading!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**P.S. I know I asked for this before but I need some little boy baby names!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Just Hold On

**Hey guys. Kylie here. Ok so I know that I have not updated in what seems like forever, well it has been a long time. Sorry about that. Anyways here is a chapter for this story and hopefully if I am in the mood I'll write another chapter for one of my other stories...so be extra nice and review lotz!!**

**Here without further blabbing from me, it the next chapter in Lifes Ups and Downs. REVIEW!!**

**-kylie-**

* * *

(Zac's POV)

I spent the night in Vanessa's hospital room that night because she was having her surgery the next morning bright and early, I needed to be there for her. As I sat there on the uncomfortable hospital couch, I just starred at her. She looked so helpless and fragile. I could not have asked for a better person to mother my children and spend the rest of my life with. I could tell that she was frustrated and upset, just the way that she lay there asleep, eyes shut. Her face could tell me anything, without any words escaping.

I finally managed to fall asleep a little after 1:00 in the morning. Awaking to beeping machines is not a pleasant way to begin the morning, it immediately put my heart at a standstill.

"Your up." Vanessa whispered.

I got up and strolled over to her, looking at her made me feel so responsible in someway, "Nessa....." i began, but was cut off my her tender finger being placed on my lips.

"Shhhh, Zac...it's all gonna be okay." My eyes locked to hers.

"How can you be so positive V, your lying there crippled." God why did i just say that?

"Crippled Zac!? Thanks for the support."

I looked at her with pleading eyes, "No baby, no. That's not what I meant by any means. Your just so...so...."

"Fragile." She stated, completing my sentence.

"V.."

"No Zac, it's okay. I screwed this up. I caused this myself, and hurt not only me but my little girl." She started to cry.

"Ness, this was not your fault. It was that damn drunk driver that hurt you, you couldn't have done anything to change what happened. Trust me if that bastard had not died in the crash, I would have killed him myself."

She looked up at me, "I could have left Chloe at home, then she would not be hurt right now. And that poor driver's family, now they have to live with the fact that their loved one died and also injured me and Chloe."

I lifted her chin with my two index fingers, "Vanessa Anne, do not worry about anyone else but yourself right now. We need to focus on getting you better, so that you can carry this baby." I said motioning towards her stomach.

"It's gonna hurt Zac, it's gonna hurt so bad."

I was a little confused, "What's going to hurt V?"

"My surgery, the healing process, carrying this baby."

"I know baby, but your the strongest person I have ever met, it's all you now."

The doctor walked in the door carrying a clip board, followed by a few nurses, "We need to move you upstairs Mrs. Efron to start preparing. I'll leave you two be for a few minutes." She walked out.

"Zac.." Vanessa stammered.

"What honey?"

"I hope that you know that you and I are also going to need to heal and recover, and as much as I love you and always will, we have to work some things out."

I glanced down at her, "I know V. Just be strong okay?"

She nodded as the nurses ushered me out of the room, to start preparing her.

Vanessa's surgery was supposed to last anywhere from 2 hours to 6 hours, based on what they found when they got in there. In the meantime, the doctors had said that Chloe could be discharged. I called Stella and asked her if she could come and get Chloe. When she didn't answer, I called Ashley. She came faster then I thought she would.

Chloe and I where talking quietly and reading a book that a police man had given her when Ashley walked in.

"Hey rugrat." Ashley said as she skipped in the room, "Guess who I brought?" She excitedly asked Chloe. I already knew who it was as I saw Madison peering around the corner.

"Who?" Chloe asked, thought in her voice.

"Me!!" Madison exclaimed as she jumped out from behind the doorway.

"Mads." Chloe said as she got off the couch and walked over to hug her sister.

"Well I already signed all the papers, so Chloe can leave with you whenever you guys want. I guess I'll call you when Vanessa's surgery is done?"

"How is she?" Ashley asked taking my hand, looking at me with concern.

"She's good. She's blaming herself for everything, she has to realize that none of this was her fault. I think more then anything she just wants to go home and see her kids. Guess What?"

"What?" Ashley replied.

"We're having a boy."

"Ahhhhhhhh, a little boy!!! Oh My Gosh, a little Zachy again. He's going to be just as handsome as his father!"

"It's a boy Daddy?" Madison came over and asked as she took Ashley's hand.

"Yeah princess, a little brother."

"i wanted a girl!!" Chloe whined.

"Well be happy!" Ashley stated.

"Alright, you girls better get going." I announced smacking each of the girls butts playfully.

"Who wants to go get some ice cream?" Ashley asked, with both little girls responding with a yes.

The three of them left and I ventured to the waiting room, to wait until Nessa's surgery was done.

2 weeks later:

(Vanessa's POV)

I tried to put on a brave face for too long, i couldn't do it anymore. Physical therapy was hell, plus on top of that I still had morning sickness I had to deal with. I barely saw my kids, or even my husband, and that is not easy. My life was a complete and utter disaster and I was hating every moment of it. Being in the hospital for 2 weeks SUCKS.

"Just a little longer, come on Vanessa you can do it." My physical therapist Holly encouraged me.

"But I can't." I said weakly.

"You can." she replied.

"No I really can't." I said again getting pissed.

"You can Vanessa."

"God dammit, I can't!" I said falling to the ground. Holly gasped and caught me before anything happened.

"I think that's enough for today." She said.

I got back into my wheelchair as one of the nurses wheeled me back to my room. When we got to my room I was very shocked to see my family standing there, all of my kids.

"Mommy!!"

"Mama!"

"Mom!"

All my kids ran up to me and hugged me, ok maybe this day could get a little batter.

"I missed you Mommy." Connor said not letting go of me. He just held on, with all of his strength, just held on.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *


End file.
